Blood and Fear
by Poet's Anonymous
Summary: What if things were different that fateful Halloween night? What if Voldemort's demise was no accident? And what if Sirius had not gone after Wormtail? A new power, A new best friend with a new furry little problem. Dark/Durmstrang/indep/flirty/Harry. abandoned due to file issues
1. Chapter 1

_Alright well this is my going to be my first fanfiction attempt. Just to clear it up with everyone, the characters in this do not in any way shape or form belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling and some of the magic in here also belongs to Bioware , I am simply manipulating them for my own amusement. IMPORTANT, I find typing sentences differently because of accents rather annoying, pointless and I do not wish to differentiate between different cultures. Plus everyone else does it and I will not be a follower. Therefore, for Krum and Fleur and other foreign wizards, I will NOT be typing their accents. If you don't like it, I'm sorry but I won't be changing my mind. That said, let's begin.

* * *

_

James and Lily had just sat down in their sitting room to relax, little baby Harry was bouncing around in his playpen trying to get their attention, Lily sighed and with a smile walked over to Harry and hoisted him up to her chest for a hug, and carried him lovingly over to the couch James was laying on. James smirked and pulled Lily gently on top of himself, Harry was still bouncing around in her arms giggling at everything, the light in his eyes brightened even more when he saw his father. James smiled at his son, ruffling his already unruly raven colored hair, before planting a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"I love you both so much." Lily smiled at his words and snuggled closer to her two boys.

"We both love you too, I only wish-" Lily was cut off as an explosion racked across the house and James felt the wards surrounding their home collapse instantly. James leapt up without a seconds hesitation.

"Lily he's here! Take Harry and go!" James cried out drawing his wand and readying himself. Lily could only nod, her eyes already tearing up as she realized this was most likely going to be the last time she saw her husband alive. She held Harry close to her chest as she sprinted up the stairs towards the nursery, the most protected place in their entire home, the room itself had several wards that could hold off Lord Voldemort for maybe a precious minute. She Laid down Harry in his crib and drew her own wand, casting several more wards around the door. Satisfied she picked up Harry again and tried to disapparate, but to her horror she realized that there were already anti-disapparation wards in place. All she could is wait, and hope.

Downstairs James had his wand leveled at the door, preparing to launch everything he had the moment it burst open. James thought over what he was willing to sacrifice to ensure the safety of his family for at least a few more moments, and he realized grimly that he would have to again use the art he always swore he would never again use, not since that night. With anger in his heart directed towards himself, he pulled out a very old knife, and slashed across his palm, the blood freely flowing from his hand and forming a pool of life in the palm of his hands. As he felt the power gather within him the door exploded inward and four death eaters rushed inside wands ready, but they halted as they looked up James, his eyes were a crimson red and his hands were glowing with blood. They remembered the legends, and they were afraid. As James dropped his wand and raised his hands above his head, hands clenched and the blood flowing faster than ever, the death eaters tried to turn and run, but it was too late. The blood magic was too strong. The energy shot out of James' hands and smashed into the enemy, knocking them back out of the house and immobilizing them at the same time as the blood within their own body's began to boil. The death eaters screamed in pain loudly before slowly falling, one by one, dead. James dropped to the floor in fatigue, he only had enough power left for one more blood spell.

Voldemort watched in silent shock as he saw what he always assumed was a legend take place in front of him, the fabled blood magic was as fatal as its myths had claimed. Voldemort then smirked as he remembered the rest of the legend, the toll the blood magic took on the user, they often couldn't cast more than one spell at a time without the aid of others, and the spells would not affect those without blood to manipulate. He walked into the house, stepping over the dominated bodies of his followers.

James was on his feet once again as Voldemort walked through the doorway, his eyes flashing quickly from the wand on the ground to the knife in James' hands. Voldemort whipped out his wand and was about to cast the killing curse when James' eyes began to glow with power once again, and Voldemort stuttered as he became unsure of his ability to fight a blood mage. That moment was all it took, James roared in anger as the power again flew from his hands, blasting Voldemort into and through the wall next to the door. James sank to his knees as the power left him, leaving him weakened and nearly unable to breath. He sighed in relief as he thought his family was now safe. But then, his gasp of horror quickly drained that hope, Voldemort had stood up, and was walking towards him with barely a limp to indicate the damage the spell had on him.

"H-how?" James stuttered in disbelief, blood magic was the most powerful form of magic on the planet, so powerful that is was deemed too dangerous and its secrets were jealously guarded until the rest of magical beings began to discount it as legend. It was supposed to be fatal, the spell James had used is supposed to blast the recipient, often the victim, away from the caster and once they hit the ground, the blood in their own veins would boil, immobilizing their movements while they slowly roasted from the inside out. The only downside was that it only affected creatures with blood. James realized this fearfully, no! He told himself, it's impossible, there has to be another explanation.

"You are a Blood Mage, you should be the one telling me, blood magic only affects those with blood running through their veins, my most recent ritual has healed me of such ailments. Pity you sided with the light, a blood mage would have an honored place among my followers, goodbye Potter." Voldemort hissed before whispering quietly.

"Avada Kedavra." There was a flash of green, and the weakened James Potter, the only Blood Mage aware of his powers, was dead. And now onto his wife and child, Voldemort thought victoriously.

Lily was huddled in a corner with Harry in her arms, having heard the entire battle. First she had heard the screams of the dying death eaters, and she had hope. Then she heard James attack Voldemort, and her heart had sank as she saw him get up from the attack from the nursery window. She had nearly lost all hope. Casting one last spell she could only hope that Dumbledore and the Order would get here in time.

Voldemort kicked open the nursery door, and raised his wand towards Harry.

"I only want the boy, I will let you live if you hand him over, I have no intention of harming him, I promise you." Voldemort said to panicking women, he was not lying, his plan required him to leave with the boy alive. Lily ignored him, and tried to cast a spell at Voldemort, he lazily sidestepped her attempt to kill him, sighing he raised his wand and after the customary flash of green, her life had left her. Harry fell towards the ground, before being stopped by Voldemort levitating the baby to the ground.

Harry was upset, he wanted his mum to pick him up again, he didn't like the way the pale man was looking at him, he tried poking his mum but it looks like she was sleeping. Growing more upset Harry's poking and prodding became more frantic until he cut his finger on his mums sweater zipper. Harry began to cry. Holding up his bleeding finger Harry grew angry at the pale man who was trying to pick him up, and Harry screamed at him. As little Harry began to scream the air around the two began to thicken, and as Harry screamed one last time the blood on his little finger began expanding rapidly as his green eyes began to glow a dark crimson color, as Harry released one final scream the air burst around him and a shockwave of pure power exploded outward, destroying nearly everything in its path. Voldemort was blasted away once again through a wall, landing upon the gate, impaled. The Blood magic in little Harry couldn't kill Voldemort, but apparently the sharp metal spikes upon the top of the fence around the Potter's property could. Voldemort's soul quickly fled the house, fearful of the powerful child inside. As his soul fled, he never noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar slowly carve itself into the child's forehead, he never knew, not for many more years.

As Harry began to cry once again Sirius Black appeared on his black motorcycle, seeing the nearly destroyed house he leaped from his bike and sprinted into the house. Seeing the dead death eaters Sirius realized that James had gone all out on them, he recognized the blood magic that he had saw his friend use only once, before swearing that he would never delve into such evil magic again. He raced inside and his face fell as he saw his friends body lying on the ground, next to that evil knife. With pain in his eyes Sirius gently pried the knife from his hands, and got up, James made him swear to pass the knife along to his son if anything should ever happen to him, it was evil, but it had saved his life several times. Sirius sprinted up the stairs as soon as he had secured the knife, and burst into the nursery, seeing Lily's dead body he fell to his knees in pain. Looking around for Harry's body Sirius was amazed to see the baby alive, and sitting next to a large hole in the wall, leading to the backyard. Sirius picked up Harry who grabbed onto him quickly when he saw it was his godfather. Sirius wondered what Harry was looking at, and got his answer when he saw the body of Lord Voldemort impaled on the large gothic like fence. Gasping at Harry, he wondered how the baby had done that, if it was even him, it could have been Lily's dying action for all he knew. But Sirius knew he had to get Harry out of here before anyone came. Everyone would believe that Sirius had betrayed them, and Sirius refused to let Harry go to the Dursleys, he knew that is what Dumbledore would have done. Setting his mind at the next course of action, Sirius walked out of the house with Harry still in his arms, and mounted his bike. Settling Harry down to sleep in one arm, he fly off towards an old friend, it was time to call in a favor.

A few days later he appeared at his old friends mansion, in Bulgaria. Knocking on the door he steeled himself for what was sure to be an interesting confrontation. Minutes later the large door opened, and the pale canine like face, with his sharp blue eyes and mane of hair going down past the mans shoulders as usual, his eyes took in Sirius' distraught figure, and baby in his arms, and immediately brought him inside. Once they were seated in his study, Sirius spoke to him.

"Merlin, you haven't aged a day, and it's been how many years?" Sirius was beyond shocked, his friend looked the exact same as he did so many years ago.

"23 years my friend, I already told you why I don't age. What happened? And what do you need?"

"I need your help Lucian, we need your help,"

* * *

_And done. Sorry if it's a bit short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer, just it being a prologue and all, made the length kinda hard to manage. So, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. much more soon to come! ill try to publish a new ch every couple of days, and go ahead and review if you like, flame, praise, and everything in between welcome.  
_

_Peace ~Rise Against Conformity  
_


	2. Blade Bonds

Seven years later and an eight year old Harry is slowly pushing himself back to his feet. With a small limp he walked over to where his wand had been blasted out of his hand and picked it up for perhaps the seventh time that day.

"Harry you're not getting the movement right, I told you flawless!" Sirius yelled from across the room, before demonstrating a quick clockwise twist and jab. "And the incantation is pronounced expelliarmus!"

Weakly Harry nodded and stood in his dueling stance, ready to begin. Sirius grinned at him, and sent a quick rictusempra at him, Harry saw the spell and spun to his right and yelled "Expelliarmus!" praying it would work this time. A jet of light shot out of his wand and smashed into the shield Sirius had lazily cast.

"Furnunculus!" Sirius shouted waiting to see what his godson would do. Harry thinking quickly, cast another expelliarmus directly at the incoming spell, as it reflected it back Harry quickly whispered "Expelliarmus," and after a half second wait he whispered another spell "Flipendo," and then he watched. Sirius reflected his original spell back with ease, and the second expelliarmus spell by Harry, but while he was distracted with that, Harry's flipendo smashed into his hip sending him spinning down. Harry rushed forward and yelled "Incarcerous!" to tie up Sirius. Sirius was grinning.

"Finally! Took you long enough pup," Sirius was saying as Harry undid the bindings.

"It didn't take that long! Viktor still can't even cast that jinx!" Harry complained loudly, Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Aw come on pup, you know it's not his fault, he's still busy trying to get his furry little problem under control, so you can blame Lucian if you must blame someone," Sirius gently reminded him. "Now come on, maybe he made some progress today, and besides, I'm starving lets go see what Sonja made today," As they headed up from the dueling room, Sirius contemplated their current living situation and just how lucky they were.

Lucian had generously offered them a place to stay, and they had been there since that night. Living in Bulgaria had many benefits, the best possibly being Dumbledore has no idea where they are. Since Lucian and his wife Sonja are well known and private people no one questioned it when a strange man and child began being seen with them in public. Especially since they even had their own little boy Harry's age, Viktor Krum, the two had become best friends nearly instantly. Apart from that the combined wealth of both Lucian and Sirius meant that they were able to stay in seclusion from the rest of the world for long periods of time before having to show their face in public. Also two father figures, meant two teachers, which in turn meant early training, excessively. Sirius knew the prophecy, and what Harry's scar meant, as did Lucian. They both insisted that the two kids learned magic the moment they could speak and think at the same time, they started teaching them dueling about the age of six, Harry exceeding Viktor in all but theory, but this is mostly because Viktor is struggling for mastery over his furry little problem. Pulling himself back to the present Sirius walked into the kitchen to find Harry bouncing around in his chair anxiously waiting to hear about Viktor's progress today. Sirius himself was also curious; they didn't have to wait long. Viktor walked in followed by Lucian with a large smile on his face.

"I can do partial transformations!" he announced proudly, Harry yelled and gave his friend a huge high five. Sirius grinned and flashed a thumbs up as Sonja rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Yes, now we only have to get the full thing down, you need to be able to do it anytime, day or night, at will," Lucian gently reminded his son. Partial transformation was good, but not good enough. "Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough, and then you can rejoin Harry and Sirius with dueling,"

Viktor brightened up considerably at his father's words. Harry just grinned again.

"So are we going to Geldkauft alley? " Harry asked quickly, their fathers had promised them that they could go last week, and still had not taken them. Sirius rolled his eyes at Harry's determination to go to what he believed was a slightly friendlier but just as dark version of Knockturn alley.

"What do you even want to get there anyway? " Sirius questioned him, knowing his godson, it was either something very expensive and rare, or...wait that was all he could possibly want. If it was anything less, he would have just ordered it via owl.

"Well I wanted a sword, and a blade kit, I want to learn how to fight with them," Harry gave Sirius a hopeful look, he knew Sirius hated his father's knife, but Sirius didn't know the potentional power that came from such magic. Neither of them will, until it's too late. "And I was thinking Viktor might want to as well?" This was directed more towards Viktor and Lucian than Sirius, Harry wanted a sparring partner.

"Yeah that would be cool! Can i dad?" Viktor wanted another way to keep ahead. He wanted to be able to fight at Harry's side when the time came.

Harry and Viktor had been told of the prophecy just over a year ago. Sirius and Lucian had told them in the hopes that it would encourage them to take their early training seriously, and they did. It was a little rough in the beginning, but now they did all that was asked of them and more. All of their free time was spent either practicing magic, or individually working on their skills. Harry with his rare powers, and Viktor with his form. Harry didn't know it, but he had already exceeded James' strength with blood magic, and he was able to cast several spells that he instinctively knew of their effect. A few days after his 7th birthday Sirius had explained to him all he could about Blood Magic, all that James' had told him at least, which was not much. He was able to tell Harry that it used your life energy and it was more powerful than any kind of regular magic. Blood sacrifice was the first spell that he had cast, in secret of course, using it Harry had been able to drain all the life force from a small rabbit, and absorbed it as a surplus to his own energy, a type of healing spell Harry had deduced. Blood wound was one of the more dangerous spells, and Harry realized he would probably be using it frequently in fights; it boiled the blood in the victims veins until they were dead. Blood control, is essentially the same as the imperius curse except you cannot fight it off, and you are aware of yourself being controlled. Blood wave, which is the spell James' used to against Voldemort that night, blasts hostiles away from you, and then has the same effect as blood wound. Blood shield, sucks the blood and energy from everyone in the area, and shields the caster with an impenetrable shield of energy and blood, this spell can be combined with Blood repulse. Blood repulse, takes all the blood and energy from around you, and lets out a shockwave of blood, those who are tainted by the blood die seconds after. But no one is safe from this spell except the caster, even then they take a large toll. The most devastating spell Harry knew of, was Blood Virulent Bomb. It tainted the targets blood, and turned them into a walking bomb, and once they blew up, their blood would taint others into becoming the same bomb, and so the cycle would continue. The cost of using these powers is very little, you use your life energy, and fortunately for Harry, he knows how to cast Blood Sacrifice, which James' was not aware of.

A few hours later the four apparated into the middle of Geldkauft Alley, Harry and Viktor by side-along apparation. Geldkauft Alley was really just a large block of perfectly similar shops that looked identical apart from the names. The particular shop they were looking for was labeled as Barbosa's Blades and Battle Equipment. Lucian had been a good friend of the original Barbosa, about 600 years prior. Lucian was born as the first werewolf to ever be able to transform at will, and retain control of his actions and mind, although he can only transform at night, during the day his human form is just as deadly, having had centuries to develop his fighting abilities, non magical of course. Point being, he is one of the few truly immortal beings, another was his Vampire wife, Sonja.

The group walked into the dark shop slowly, looking around, it looked like an ancient war museum. There were weapons everywhere, swords and battleaxes in glass display boxes, short katanas and butterfly knives neatly placed on shelves, the smallest blades were on the counter, and there were many armor stands with all kinds of defensive wear. Most fascinating of all, were the two amulets hanging on a glass case on the wall, with a large sign above them stating Do Not Touch. Harry and Viktor were having trouble keeping their eyes off them, they both felt as if they were being drawn to it...

"Hary, Viktor?" Lucian interrupted their thoughts, they both shook their heads in attempt to shake the compulsion to go wear the amulets. Lucian led them to an old man, early nineties at least, who led them over a case full of katanas and short swords.

"Now, my store is very different from any other shop you have probably ever been to, here, the weapon chooses the wielder, it will try to get you to want it, you need to give into that feeling, and the weapon will bond to you," The old man was explaining to them, Lucian and Sirius listened attentively but Harry and Viktor were finding it a little hard to concentrate, both of their attentions were focused on the pull they could now feel towards different sections of the store. They barely had time to register the old man saying "Now go, seek out the weapon calling for you," when they bolted towards said weapon. Viktor found himself near an old rusts glass case containing a large broadsword almost as tall as he was, which at age eight was not very impressive. The blade itself was worn from use, and its hilt was adorned with a menacing creatures face, it appeared to be half bat half wolf, it mouth was open in a feral roar. Viktor looked at it and grinned, he knew why it had chosen him. Lucian examined it, a look of approval in his eyes. Harry on the other hand, had run to the opposite side of the shop, before him was perhaps the most ancient case in the world, it was so old, he couldn't even see what was in the case, but he knew it was for him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Barbosa sir, I cant see what weapon it is, the glass is too...old," Harry said the last bit a little softer as he didn't want to offend the old man, but his worry was unfounded. With a spring in his step matching that of a teenager, the old man walked over to the case and opened it with a flick of his wand, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Thank you!" Harry was elated, and looked at the weapon that chose him. It was an old dagger, it looked to be around ten inches long, and sharp, very sharp. The there was no guard, but the pommel was a surprise, it was a jewel sphere the color of blood. The hilt was covered in small runes.

"That is curious, I never expected that blade to chose someone," the old man was muttering to himself.

"Why not?" Sirius asked curiously, he didn't care of the cost if the blade was to bond to his godson he would buy it. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no nothing of the sort, it's just that the last person to own this blade was supposedly a blood mage several centuries ago if you believe the legends, but either way it has so many enchantments on it that what kind of magic you used would probably not affect it in the slightest. Ah yes, both blade have complementary self sharpening charms on them, and the young man over there, since he is so small and is likely to grow much taller with age, his broadsword will grow with him." The shopkeeper said this nodding over to Viktor and Lucian, Lucian's eyes were alight with excitement, he obviously had never thought such a thing was possible. "The dagger on the other hand will keep its shape, and it has several spells on it, unfortunately it's so old that the only ones I know of are that its wounds cannot be healed naturally, and it is not able to be removed from you, it will stay with you always, even when you have to go to school, you will have no choice but to carry it with you, such is the nature of a blade bond," He paused for effect and continued "Yours on the other hand, it can and should be removed from you, it's obviously too big to carry around permanently, now if you'll excuse me for just a moment, I will go collect the sheaths for your blades, if you feel any other pulls, please, follow them," The old man lowered his head at his customers and went into a backroom.

"Viktor? You feel if too don't you?" Harry said walking towards the amulets; Viktor simply nodded and followed him. Sirius and Lucian, followed them, wondering what else could possibly want to bond with them. When they saw the amulets they were confused.

"Hey Harry, I don't think a necklace would be the most useful thing to buy, especially in a costly place like this," Sirius said slowly, until he saw the glazed over look in both the boys eyes, something was definitely calling to them. Sirius looked over to Lucian, who just shrugged as if to say, why not?

"Now then, if you could just…" The old man stopped speaking as he saw them at the amulets, the color drained from his face. "Merlin, I insist that you take them as well, free of charge with your blade purchase!" The shop keeper spoke very quickly. Harry and Viktor didn't need to hear him twice, they opened the case and picked up the amulets. Harry's was covered in garnets the color of dried blood, and it was bitter cold to the touch, until he put it on, once he was wearing it he felt pure power, and understanding. This amulet was knowledge he realized.

"What's it called?" Sirius asked the old man, who examined it on Harry for a moment before stating bluntly, "Lifedrinker." The old man then nodded at Viktor and said "His is called the Amulet of Fury," Viktor's was plain, but on the end of the amulet was a triangle shaped onyx, the tip glowing a dark red.

"Now how about we get you all on your way? If you would just step over here, and pick up your blades, you will feel a slight sting on your hand, and then they will bond to you," the old man indicated a circle he had drawn. Harry and Viktor looked to Lucian and Sirius for conformation, before stepping into the circle and grabbing their floating weapons. As they touched the hilt the felt a bit of their blood being absorbed, as if the blades were attempting to taste their soul. After a few second the sensation was over and the blade had appeared on the boy's with its sheath in position. Viktor's was in a large red sheath on his shoulder, easily accessible to his right hand. Harry's however, was a bit different, since his blade was much shorter, it had more options. The blade chose to hold itself horizontally on his left shoulder blade, also easily accessible to his right hand. The old man clapped his hands together.

"There, it is done. I thank you for your patience with me, but allow me to say one more thing, let the blade think for itself, you make a much more deadly weapon, with two minds fighting instead of one," and to Sirius and Lucian, he merely said, "The payment is as usual," Sirius was confused, but Lucian simply wrote out a galleon note, showed it to Sirius, who thought it was one or two zeroes too many, and handed it over to the Old man, "Lovely doing business with you once again Lucian," The old man said as they walked out the door, Lucian simply nodded, and said "And you too little one,"

Once they were out of range from the store, Sirius turned to Lucian and asked "You know him? Or should I say knew?" Lucian simply smiled and said "Yes, Sonja is his godmother," Sirius simply blinked, and said nothing.

On their way to the apparition point, there was a sudden scream, and a black skull with a snake crawling out of its mouth appeared in the sky. Sirius took one look at it, and pulled out his wand, sprinting over to where the dark mark had originated.

"Harry, take Viktor and hide now!" Lucian screamed before running after his friend. Viktor and Harry just looked at each other, before tearing off towards the alleyway between two stores, and ducking down.

"Do you think its…" Whatever Harry was about to say got cut off as a reducto spell blasted apart the wall they were currently hiding under. Harry rolled out the way, but stopped short as he saw Viktor laying underneath a pile of rocks, his head bleeding.

"Viktor!" Harry screamed before being lifted up into the air by a death eater grabbing onto his collar.

"Well, looky what we have here, a wittle baby boy who just lost his wittle friend," The young death eater started cackling to himself as he thought he had just achieved a major victory, not even aware of who the 'wittle' boy truly is. The death eater started talking again, he was looking at what was going on behind him.

Viktor was standing up, a feral snarl on his face as his body contorted and twisted, his skin turned black, and his face expanded as his nose became a flat snout, his eyes became more darkness, and his teeth became more canine, his arms were now bulging with muscle, and his fingers grew into large claws. The shirt he was wearing was stretched out and ripped apart as Viktor's body transformed into his true form, the form he had received from being the only surviving son of a love between a vampire, and a werewolf, a hybrid. Harry was laughing; he knew what would happen next.

The death eater was confused as he saw the little boy in his clenches begin to laugh, why was he laughing? He should be crying, pleading for life, not laughing. The death eater turned around, and was horrified. He saw some type of animal, standing straight up, where he could have sworn the body of a dead eight year old child had been moments before. Before he could even open his mouth to scream, the animal was upon him, smashing him aside as if he were a fly with his powerful arms. As he landed on the ground farther away, he looked up weakly, and into the face of the same animal. He didn't see anything else. Viktor used his powerful hands to literally tear the death eaters head from his body, and toss it aside as easily as you would toss a piece of garbage, onto the ground next to him.

Viktor began to change back as he approached Harry, his black skin became his normal tan skin, and he shrunk down. His nose became normal, and his eyes changed back. His claws faded back to become his normal eight year old hands. Harry was grinning ear to ear. He opened his mouth to congratulate him on his first full transformation, but was cut off.

Sirius jogged into the alleyway, before abruptly stopping, surveying the damage done to the wall, and then at the decapitated death eater. He just shook his head, before saying "You can both explain this to me once we get back to the manor, the attack is over, Lucian will meet us at home, he's just dealing with the government right now," Sirius held out his forearms to both of them.

As they grabbed onto his forearm, preparing for the feeling of apparition, he looked at them and said, "I can't wait to see you how you guys explain this to Sonja," They boys blanched.

_Well this is my second chapter. Not really too much to say I don't think. Oh wait, nevermind. So the name of the alley I got from combing two german phrases together, guess what they were? And the blood spells are from Dragon Age the video game, which I do not own, and I simply added some extra stuff to it. as of right now, this was just a random attack like at the world cup, it had nothing whatsoever to do with some grand plan it was just a death eaters idea of 'fun' until it backfired. And lastly, im doing my best to not make it an immediate super Harry story, but it probably will become close to that. But don't worry Ill still make it possible for him to get hurt, after all, what kind of story would it be if the hero never gets hurt once right? oh right, and i changed the rating because i thought the last bit was a bit graphic and i just decided to play it safe. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought, and I'll try to have the next one out relatively soon._

_~Rise Against Conformity  
_


	3. Professor Maverick

"Great job Harry now we're lost, and even worse were going to be late!" Viktor complained loudly as himself and Harry struggled to find their way around the massive castle known as Durmstrang.

"Well you shouldn't have followed me!" Harry laughed.

It was nearing the end of the first week of their first year at Durmstrang Institute, Sirius had agreed with Lucian that they could be best taught there, there is no light and dark at Durmstrang, only power. Although the headmaster Igor Karkaroff was a former death eater, now that Voldemort is not longer in physical form he is no threat, and even if Voldemort were to return, Igor would harmlessly flee. There were no houses in Durmstrang, there was one student common room, and several hundred double suites for the student to live in, Harry and Viktor share one of such. Which brings us to why Harry and Viktor are in their current predicament, Harry thought he knew a quick route from the common room, to their Dark Arts class, he was wrong.

Ten minutes later found Harry and Viktor running into their classroom, with seconds to spare. The professor looked up at them from his desk, and gestured them to their seats at the front of the table. With an upbeat face, the middle aged professor sprang up from his desk and to the front of the first year class.

"Welcome to your first Dark Arts class! I am professor Maverick. Now, before we begin let me just start out by saying that, there is no such thing as light or dark magic. There is only power, and those too weak to use it, the purpose for which you use it is what really matters. Kill a hundred, or save two hundred, the choice is yours. This was spoken by Merlin himself as he completed the apprenticeship of Morgan LeFay." Professor Maverick looked around the class, gauging everyone's reaction to his speech, he sighed as he realized that many did not understand his point, all except the two boys in the front row, the two most well known as well, he realized with a hint of irony. He decided he would see what else was different with those two boys.

"For our first lesson, please take out your wands and come stand at the front of the room. We are going to be learning the severing charm." Many gasps were heard as the Professor gave out his instructions, but Maverick chose to ignore them, for the time being. "Now then, would anyone care to demonstrate this charm?"

Harry and Viktor shrugged, and stepped forward. Professor Maverick looked and them and smiled, before conjuring two separate sandbags to float in the air. "Whenever you're ready, you may begin."

"Diffindo!"

"Diffindo."

Two beams of light sprang away and hit their marks on the sandbags, both lost all their sand as the two cuts were quite large. Professor Maverick grinned at them, and gave a small applause. Gesturing to the two first years, he cleared his throat and spoke plainly. "That was as good a demonstration as any, now physically speaking every one of you should be able to cast this spell fairly easily. What will prevent most of you from achieving this for the next few lessons is the mental aspect. In other words, you will not be able to cast it, because you think you can't. I am here to tell you, that you CAN." Maverick shouted the last part, and many of the first years jumped. Waving his wand, he conjured several floating sandbags around the room. "Now, begin. You know the incantation, and you've seen it cast successfully, get to it." He started walking towards his desk, and paused. Looking back at the class, he spoke. "Oh yes one other thing, this class is not required to graduate, and you need my recommendation to take it to the next level. Which means, some of you may be advanced to a higher class before the end of the year, or some of you may not even be allowed to take it beyond this year, that is all." With that he settled into his desk and watched their progress.

Twenty minutes later found Professor Maverick coming to a conclusion. Half of his class will not continue this course. The other half will. And then the exceptional Harry Potter and Viktor Krum will be given private tutoring before being advanced up to second year Dark Arts. The two were naturals, they performed as if it was instinct, and Maverick wondered if they have already been trained before, after all it was not unheard of, and given the fact that they were raised in the House of Lucian it would seem almost necessary. He resolved to talk to them after class.

Meanwhile Harry and Viktor were already bored out of their minds. This might have something to do with Lucian and Sirius being paranoid enough to give them training on all offensive and defensive spells up to the fourth level of Dark Arts at Durmstrang. But both were rather excited from Professor Maverick's speech at the beginning of class, they hoped he would allow them both to move up a few classes. They spent the rest of the class trying to cut the empty bags into as small pieces as possible.

"For homework I want a ten inch essay on good versus bad uses of the severing charm." Professor Maverick spoke right as the bell rang, and then looking at Harry and Viktor he said "Potter and Krum, stay." Harry and Viktor stayed sitting down, eager to listen to what he wanted to say to them.

Once everyone had cleared out of the room Maverick approached them. Looking down at them, he smiled and spoke, "I must say, I'm impressed with you both. You came into this class with knowledge and power beyond what anyone in your class has, I'm very curious, what kind of training did your guardians give you prior to sending you here?" With that he pulled up a seat next to them, ready to listen attentively.

"Well," Harry began, "We live together, and our separate parents both decided to start us in our training early on, so we were taught to duel since we were five or six. According to my godfather, Sirius Black, he taught us every offensive and defensive spell we would learn up until our fourth year here." Harry then looked at Viktor to see if he wanted to add anything else, Viktor considered, before speaking. "He also had us physically trained so that we would dodge everything and only shield as a last resort."

Professor Maverick seemed to take a few moments to absorb the information before speaking. "Yes that would be very useful, would you both care very much if I asked the both of you to duel me at the same time, so I can gather a short analysis on how you duel together?"

"Sure!" Viktor and Harry answered at the same time with a grin. "Where do you want to do this, we need a bit more space," Harry continued.

"Well there is a dueling room across the hall from here for that exact reason, come with me," Professor Maverick led them across the hall and into a large room with pads on the walls, and another door in one corner of the room. Seeing Harry and Viktor looking towards the door, Maverick explained, "Inside there are muggle work out machines, you may be familiar with them if you have been physically trained as well." Maverick removed his outer robe to reveal that he was wearing muggle sweatpants and a tank top underneath.

"If the school robes are too bulky, I can conjure appropriate clothing for you if you wish," At Harry and Viktor's nods he waved his wand, and their robes were replaced with exercise shorts and shirts.

"Yeah this should be fine, thank you," Harry said for the both of them.

Once Maverick was a good distance away from the duo he gestured that they draw their wands.

"Just so the both of you know, it is proper etiquite before a formal duel to bow to your opponent, but be warned, most duelists will begin immediately afterword. With that he gave them both a low bow. As they bowed back they saw a flash of red heading towards them. Seeing that it was headed directly for Harry, Viktor immediately cast a disarming charm at it to deflect it back, knowing that Harry would immediately go on the attack. He evidently knew Harry very well.

* * *

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled before waving his wand again, "Incarcerous!" Harry then rolled to his left to avoid a stunner from Maverick, but it was in vain as he saw Viktor stop it for him, he would have to thank him later.

* * *

Maverick was in a tough spot and he knew it, as he cast the first spell he saw the near expert deflection of his stunner, as one of the pair was on the defense and the other on offense. Thinking quickly he side stepped the body bind curse, and conjured a shield to stop the flailing ropes. As soon as the ropes faded, he cast a reducto towards the ground in the middle of the two, and then another at the ceiling above them, forcing them to jump apart from each other. Step one successful.

* * *

Viktor figured out what Maverick was doing the moment Harry jumped out of the way, cursing in frustration Viktor rolled out of the way. Searching for Harry he made a small hand motion, Harry's eyes brightened, knowing what his friend had planned. Viktor then conjured a small marble, and banished it towards Harry, hoping that Maverick wouldn't notice.

* * *

Harry got up in time to see Viktor make a hand sign, a silent message for a tactic they had used successfully many times while dueling doubles with Lucian and Sirius. Searching through the air he saw the small marble flying towards him. "Engorgio," Harry whispered, causing the marble to become a much larger marble, perhaps double the size of Harry's head. With a grin Harry banished it before it could reach him, towards Maverick.

* * *

Maverick saw the large object moving towards him, and quickly vanished it, right as it was about to smash into him. Grimacing he cast a maximized lumos spell, and lit up the whole area so bright that no one could see anything. By memory, Maverick began to run towards the back of Viktor, before randomly casting a blasting hex at nothing. He ducked and lay low on the ground, hoping his plan would work.

* * *

Viktor heard Maverick cast the hex, and instinctively cast a stunning spell towards it, before being hit by a stunning spell from behind. He was out before he saw his own spell reflected back.

* * *

Harry heard Maverick cast the hex, and instinctively cast a stunning spell towards his voice, not knowing that Maverick had run right to the opposite side of Harry, so that Viktor was in between the two, he didn't know that Viktor had been the victim of his spell, nor that Viktor owns stunning spell had been reflected back, he didn't know. Until the light faded and he was able to see clearly, right in time for the stunning spell to hit him in the face.

* * *

Maverick stood up, with a big smile. He had not had this much fun in years, it had been awhile since he had came this close to defeat in a duel. Neither Harry nor Viktor knew it, but Maverick had himself been a dueling champion for some time, before being defeated by a smaller wizard, named Flitwik. Jogging over to the boys, he revived them both.

"I am very surprised, I did not think that two of your age would be able to stand up to me as long as you did." Maverick gave them both a smile. Harry and Viktor both looked confused.

"But, that duel took less than two minutes! I can't even remember the last time we had a short duel like that!" Viktor spit out almost faster than comprehendible.

"How did you do that?" Harry was more curious than anything else. Which was ironic, most of the time, it was the other way around.

"Well, probably the two of you spent all your time learning how to trade spells with your opponent, and how to out power them. Am I right?" Maverick looked at the two of them intently. Seeing their nods, he continued. "There are more than just one way to win a duel, I used the simpler, but mostly ignored method. Distraction and Diversion. I distracted you both, and made it seem like I was in one spot, so that you both would essentially knock each other out. All I did was cast a lighting spell, and a shield to deflect Krum's curse back to you Potter." As he saw their look of understanding, he gestured them back to his classroom.

"I will move you both up to fourth year Dark Arts, and from there we'll see what happens. Also, I will give you both keys to the dueling room if you wish, you may train there. I will consent to a duel a week, if you wish. I will also write a letter to your guarding in regards to private tutoring of a certain branch of magic of which I believe you both will be able to put to good use, as well as excel in. What class do you have next?"

"History of magic" They both answered simultaneously.

"Oh, well then perhaps I will keep you here, until the period is over. We have much to discus."

With that they continued to discus Harry and Viktor's prior training, and their future possibilities, for several hours. After the conversation, both boys felt that there future at Durmstrang would be bright indeed, and filled with much triumph. Unfortunately they didn't anticipate a grand tournament to get in the way, several years later.

* * *

_I think ill end it on that note. Sorry it took so long to get this out, ive been busy since track started, being on varsity gives me little free time. I shall endeavor to get these chapters out sooner, as I know im just as impatient as you guys to see the story unfold. __**Next chapter I will be fast fowarding to their fourth year at Durmstrang. And also at that point, is where I will be making the chapters MUCH longer as well as stopping with the time shifts. **__For now its just to kinda get a basic ground for their childhood, to enforce their later actions and abilities. If you have any questions regarding this chapter or anything you want me to explain, please leave it in a review, and ill answer it next chapter. Until then, _

_~Rise Against Conformity _


	4. Goblet of Fire

_So im back. I wont bore anyone with the reasons I was gone for so long and blah blah, just know that im back and im sorry it took so long. And I don't own this stuff. Oh and __**Bold**__ means they are speaking in Bulgarian. And heres your chapter!oh and to clear up any confusion, I skipped ahead to their 4__th__ year, like, book 4 year._

"Potter, Krum, you are requested in the Headmasters office," Harry looked up at the 6th year girl who was given the duty of messenger. Running his eyes up and down her he smirked and gave his trademark response to such a notice.

"Ask me nicely babe," Harry said as he leant back in his chair with his feet on the table, folding his arms behind his head. He knew she would, if she didn't he would refuse to meet with the headmaster, and she would be punished for failing her task, Karkaroff has never punished his two prized pupils. It wasn't fair, but hey, nothing ever is. The girl sighed and leant over, closer to his face. Viktor choked back a laugh as another girl falls prey to his best friends antics.

"Harry," she says this locking eyes with Harry, before looking over at Viktor, "Viktor, your presence in the Headmasters office as soon as possible would make me a very happy witch," As she finished her sentence she gave a quick kiss to both boys, and walked away with aggravation etched into her face. Viktor gave in, and started laughing loudly.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you are the only guy in the entire school who can get away with that, consistently, without getting slapped,"

"That would probably be because the majority of the entire female population in this school wants nothing more than to get in both our pants," Harry also laughed before standing up. This was sadly true, since the end of their first year at Durmstrang, where for the final assessment you actually duel a professor of your choosing. Most lost these duels, but Harry and Viktor were one of the few who each defeated their chosen professor's, and they were the youngest since the founding of the school to do so. Since then, many have been enthralled with the pairs power, and good looks of course. Viktor used to keep his head shaved, but by Sirius and Harry's convincing, he grew it out and bound it with a red sash. That combined with his Hazel eyes and natural muscular build, gave him more than enough physical appeal by the time they both reached their current 4th year at Durmstrang.

Harry on the other hand, chose to take advantage of his messy hair, and cut it into a fohawk, combined with his athletic runner like body, and his vivid green eyes, girls were nearly throwing themselves at him. and of course, they both took full advantage of it. Harry more so than Viktor.

"Come on lets go before Karkaroff thinks we've been abducted," Harry nodded and began following Viktor.

Harry and Viktor's first few years of schooling had been rather dull, apart from their training with Professor Maverick and their guardians, they rarely had a chance to go all out in a fight. Except when they sparred with each other, but even then it's nothing close to the real thing, Harry couldn't use his bonded dagger or his blood magic, and Viktor couldn't use his blade or his form. They didn't want to kill each other by accident after all, which is exactly what their blades would do. Since that trip to the alley years ago death eaters have seldom appeared in Bulgaria, so there was next to no fear at all in the country. Sirius and Lucian have been laying low, but promised the boys that would soon change. They had been informed of a social event among all the Magical Schools of Europe a few years ago, so they have been quietly preparing for the inevitable fallout that Dumbledore will no doubt seek once he learns of Harry's survival. Until then, they told the boys to just have fun, and Sirius said to date lots of girls, and kick ass in Quidditch. Harry took his first orders to heart but wasn't that interested in Quidditch, Viktor was the opposite.

Once they got to the headmasters office, they entered without knocking, Karkaroff hated when students knock, it makes him paranoid. Karkaroff greeted them both warmly and ushered them into the armchairs in front of his desk.

"Now I'm sure you are both wondering why you are here, so let me tell you before I get any stupid questions. I'm sure your guardians made you both aware of the Social Gathering that the schools have been planning yes?" At the boy's nods he continued, "The Governments have decided to put together a Tri-Wizard tournament to take place at Hogwarts this year. I am telling you both about it because, you two are the only ones I will be taking with me to compete. I believe you two are the only ones with even a fraction of a chance of being chosen, therefore the three of us shall make the journey alone. Your classmates will be able to attend the events and perhaps the ball, but no more. I would rather keep my students away from that old lunatic." Karkaroff finished with a smile. "We will depart tomorrow night, until then I believe Professor Maverick wished for me to send you to him when you are done here,"

"One question," Harry asked, at Karkaroff's nod he continued, "Since we will most likely be facing dangerous magical creatures, are we allowed to kill them, or keep them?" Harry and Viktor had once together been able to capture a dragon egg, and they both enjoyed raising it as their own, until it was too large and they were forced to let it go, it did not bond with one of them as a familiar as they had hoped.

"I believe they official rules are, do whatever it takes to survive, if it falls to it we have diplomatic immunity in Britain, luckily your father Viktor has a great deal of friends, all in very high places," Karkaroff was of course, referring to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, whom half of his election had been paid for by Lucian himself.

"Okay, we can work with that," Viktor said grinning, "We will go pack now," Luckily for both of the them, since it was only the third day of the year, they had hardly anything to pack up anyway since they normally save unpacking for the first weekend, now they won't have to.

On the way back to their room, they stopped by Professor Maverick's office, who just wanted to tell them both good luck, and say goodbye to them for the year. They both decided to turn in early, and since they would not be back at the school for the rest of the year, felt that attending the next day's classes would be rather unnecessary.

The next evening found Harry and Viktor being led towards the Durmstrang Galleon, which was currently anchored near the shore of a large lake. They had never been on it before, it was actually rather large.

"Professor Maverick took it upon himself to modify the accommodations aboard this ship once he found out it would only be us three, he changed and combined many of the rooms to fit the needs you will have over the course of this year. There is the library, which was untouched, and then he put together a gym similar to the one I hear you both spend the majority of your time in?" Harry nodded, "Also I believe you will both find that your living area has been improved, he thought it would be prudent to give you more space, I get us started on our way, and leave you two to explore, we will arrive in an hour or two, please be dressed in your best Durmstrang Furs, and I believe your blades presence would be appreciated," With that Karkaroff left the two.

"Alright mine as well go get changed and get our stuff, I'm looking forward to the looks you'll get with that monster across your back," Harry joked leading Viktor into their room. Both suddenly stopped at entering the room…no not room, suite would be a more accurate term. The suite was twice the size of their Durmstrang dorm, and they each had their own furniture, along with two separate bathrooms.

Viktor caught Harry's eye, "This is going to be a lot more interesting than we thought," Harry agreed, "You could say that again brother,"

* * *

Dumbledore stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, in front of his assembled students, "Tonight brings the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations, I believe Beauxbatons Academy has elected to bring all members of their School, While Durmstrang has unfortunately, decided to only bring those students whom the headmaster believes to be fit to compete in this tournament, to that end, I am unaware of how many students he is bringing. As Beauxbatons is an all female school, I would ask that you give special consideration to avoid any unpleasantness," he shot a look at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was already talking to his allies about a proper welcoming for them, "As since we do not wish for an international fiasco to take place, all Headmasters have agreed that their students will only answer to their own rules and regulations, particularly their self defense rules," Dumbledore then gestured towards the doors and said "Now then, Prefects please lead your houses out to the courtyard to await our guests!" As Dumbledore followed behind his students he contemplated on what he should do if by chance Harry Potter arrived at his school today, when they searched the destroyed house at Godric's Hollow fourteen years ago they failed to find his body, and Dumbledore still had hope that the boy had lived. After all, he needed him to kill Voldemort once he returned, once Dumbledore trained him of course. But first, he needed the boy to be with his aunt and uncle, only then would he rely on Dumbledore the way he should.

Dumbledore went to greet the Headmistress of Beauxbatons once she arrived, and after assuring her that her animals would be fine left her and her students to await the arrival of Durmstrang. Moments later a ship rose out of the Black Lake, startling many students, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons alike. As the anchor dropped and people began to disembark, Dumbledore was shocked to discover that apart from the crew, the Headmaster had only brought along two of his students. Both appeared to be very young as well, and armed, one had a large sword across his back, the other had a dagger strapped to his shoulder. Shockingly one of the students appeared to have a curse scar, Dumbledore had never seen one before, but he knew very well what it was, the poor child was obviously the victim of some very dark magic. Before Dumbledore had a chance to think more on it, the Durmstrang Headmaster approached him.

"Dumbledore, good to see again, as you can see I have brought only two of my best. Both are underage so I had a different idea about a restricting ward, I'll explain inside shall I?" Karkaroff patted his shoulder and gestured inside, Dumbledore found himself following.

* * *

Behind Karkaroff, both boys were conversing in Bulgarian so Dumbledore could not understand them, "**Well, this is not what I expected, all of those Beauxbatons girls are gorgeous..." **Harry said starring at several of the blue clad witches. Viktor elbowed him out of his thoughts "**Come on Harry, you can work on the girls once we get inside, I want to see Karkaroff explain the new ward, that outta put Dumbledore down a peg or two," **With that they followed their Headmaster into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, not being impressed in the slightest, they personally preferred Durmstrang, it had a much more intimidating feel to it.

Harry and Viktor stood behind their Headmaster until everyone sat down, The Beauxbatons girls decided to sit with the table under the blue banner. Karkaroff waved them to go where they wished, looking around both boys had no particular desire to sit with any group, although a redhead and a girl with very bushy hair appeared to really want their company.

* * *

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had been told by Professor Dumbledore that he knew very little about the Durmstrang candidates, and he told them to befriend them, and find out more about them. Ron went along with it because he gets extra money for doing what the Headmaster asks, and Hermione just because she wanted to help him. Ron waved them over to their table, only to turn red in anger as they didn't even give him a second glance. Ron and Hermione were two of the more popular people in their house somehow, and neither of them took rejection well.

"Hey scarhead sit over here!" Ron stood up and shouted loudly, trying to get their attention, unfortunately everyone heard him, also unfortunately for Ron, Harry didn't like that nickname. As everyone in the Great Hall quieted down, the teachers held their breath as the boy with the long hair and very, very large sword across his back approached the foolish redhead. He opened his mouth to speak, and no one moved.

"If I ever hear you call my brother that again, I will shove my first down your throat, and pull out your vocal chords." With that, he back to his companion. Then the boy who Ron has just insulted walked towards him, and said with heavy sarcasm, "Hey, so I don't know how you greet people in this country, but in my country, we call them by their first name, it's a common courtesy I was taught a long time ago. For future reference, and in case you need to inform someone of who beat the shit out of you, my name is Harry Potter," With that, he walked away. As a result of the dressing down Ron Weasley just got, the whole Slytherin table started clapping for Durmstrang.

* * *

"**What a little bitch,**" Harry muttered to Viktor, "**Oh I was just thinking that, maybe we should sit with the table cheering?**" Harry looked at the table, and spied a very attractive blonde witch, and immediately made a beeline for her. Viktor just sighed and walked after him.

Seeing the two Durmstrang students approaching them, the Slytherin's made room, Draco gladly moved over to sit next to the girl he had been repeatedly harassing for several years, Daphne Greengrass. She was about to tell him something very rude, when she noticed the Durmstrang students, more importantly Harry effing Potter, the boy-who-disappeared , came to a stop right behind her, turning she saw a gorgeous smile directed at her.

"Hey, do you mind if me and my brother sit with you?" He asked gesturing towards the other student. Daphne felt butterflies in her stomach, and flashed him a smile. She moved towards her best friend Tracy, and away from Malfoy, "Of course, Malfoy move," Malfoy glared at him, he refused to give up that easily.

"There's room over here Potter, why don't you sit there, I'm trying to have a nice conversation with my soon to be betrothed," Malfoy sneered at Harry, who was not impressed.

Daphne however, answered for Harry, "Malfoy you wish, I would never touch you," At this point Harry cut in, "Move kid, it's obvious she has no interest in you, perhaps I can pique up some for myself," At this Harry wandlessly moved the annoying prick over, causing many shocked expressions throughout the table, and settled down next to the beautiful blonde, while subtly sliding his arm around her waist. Viktor simply smirked and sat down next to Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Viktor Krum," Harry introduced himself to his newest item of interest, and Viktor smiled at the girl sitting next to Harry's target.

Daphne gave him a flirty smile, and introduced herself, "I'm Daphne Greengrass, this is Tracy Davis, and let me just say it really is a pleasure to meet you," at this point she noticed his arm around her for the first time, and slowly leaned into him.

At this point Dumbledore stood up to speak, "I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts, we are honored to be able to host this amazing event once again, in order to submit your name for consideration into the Tri-Wizard tournament, you must place your name on a slip of parchment and enter it into the Goblet of Fire," As Dumbledore said this a caretaker walked into the Hall holding a great flaming Goblet, and placed it on a table in front of Dumbledore. "Thank you Argus, To ensure that all Champions that are called to compete from the tournament are able, Igor Karkaroff has come up with a suitable ward for to prevent those who are too young or inexperienced from trying to put their name forward, Karkaroff, if you would," Dumbledore stepped down to let Karkaroff explain the ward.

"This ward that I will place on the Goblet of Fire will prevent you from submitting your name if you do not have the minimum required power and knowledge for the task, so all may try to enter, but only those who are able may pass this ward, but I warn you, unless you know you can handle it, do not try to pass the ward, it does not take kindly to those who are unfit," With that Karkaroff stepped down to the Goblet, and cast the ward, leaving a white circle around the table on which the Goblet sits. Dumbledore stood back up.

"Now that that is taken of, please enjoy the feast," As he finished a multitude of different foods appeared on the table, none of which Harry and Viktor took notice of, instead the both got out scraps of parchment, and wrote their names and school down. Harry smiled at Daphne,

"I'll be right back, just have to take care of this real quick, and then I would love to hear more about you," Daphne blushed but nodded.

As Harry and Viktor approached the Goblet most of the students took immediate notice and everyone stood up a little straighter, both passed through the white line without a problem and the Goblet flared to accept their names one at a time. Satisfied, the boys went back to the table, but this time, they sat in-between Daphne and Tracy so Viktor could talk to Tracy more personally.

After the meal, Dumbledore stood up again, "I wish a peaceful nights rest to call of you, and hope all our guests enjoy their stay, and if I might ask, I would like Harry Potter to talk with me in my office,"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Viktor a look, Viktor just grinned, "Like I said, you're not going anywhere alone here, a galleon says Karkaroff will be there before us," Harry laughed and said "I'll take you up on that one," Getting up they bid the Slytherin ladies goodnight, with Harry sneaking in a quick peck on the cheek, causing Daphne to blush.

Walking towards the Entrance Hall they saw Karkaroff waiting for them with Dumbledore, who said, "I believe I asked for Harry specifically, there is no need for all of you to join us,"

Karkaroff shook his head "Now now Dumbledore, there are so few of us that we need to stay together, I'm sure whatever you have to say to the boy can also be said in the presence of myself and his brother,"

Viktor and Harry both voiced their agreements to this, and with a sigh Dumbledore led them to his office.

Once they were all seated comfortably in his office, Dumbledore eyed Harry and asked, "If I may ask, Mr. Potter, where have you been? I along with many others believed you to be dead, as such, since you are not, I must insist that as I am your magical guardian, you must be transferred to Hogwarts and placed with your last remaining relatives for the summer, as your parents would have wanted for you,"

Harry raised his eyebrow at him before saying, "Well that was straightforward. I will answer in the same fashion, and in order. I have been with my family, if you are my magical guardian then I demand proof of that as my parents will did not state anything about a magical guardian, and no I will not transfer to Hogwarts simply because from what I've seen so far this school is rather pathetic. And most importantly I will in no way shape or form ever go near my last living relatives, considering that in my parents will both my mother and father specifically demanded that I never come in contact with them as long as I live, your requests are very questionable, are you sure you even were aware of my parents will? Did you even read it? Or perhaps a better question, did you ever meet my parents? Because that is most certainly not what my parents would want of me, and until you figure that out, you can kiss my magical ass," and with that, Harry got up, and left. Viktor followed close behind him, shooting a glare at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up to follow them, but Karkaroff stopped him, "Sit down Dumbledore," walking to the front of his desk Karkaroff looked at him, "First of all, you have no right to demand anything of the like of MY students, second of all, you have never even seen the Potter's will if that is what you think his parents would have wanted, and lastly, you can go ahead and try to force the boy the comply with your wishes, but it would be unwise. You see dear friend, if you tried that, you would have the full weight of the Bulgarian Ministry pushing for charges against you, along with the Houses of Black, and the House of Lucian, neither of which would have any trouble in bringing you down, both of them have more influence than you can ever imagine. Stay away from them Dumbledore, I warn you not just to keep Potter where he is, but to keep you safe. Trust me on this, you do not want to cross them, especially the boys, they are more dangerous than you could possibly imagine, there is a reason that they are the only students I brought to compete in this tournament. Goodnight,"

_oh right. out of characterness tends to happen...just saying. _

_um. yeah. read review and enjoy. _

_Later~ Rise Agaisnt conformity_


	5. Harry gets told, and the 1st task

_I don't own, obviously. Oh and I changed the pairing of this storyby the way, I just forgot to fix it until MRDraeon reminded me. Pairing will be HPDG eventually…an im honestly a little tired of everyone making Harry the exact same when he has mysterious abilities so I decided to do something different, if you can figure it out you get a prize…okay ill stop. Heres the chapter._

* * *

There was a flash of blue flame, and a piece of parchment flew out of the Goblet and into Dumbledore's hand. Raising the slip to his eyes he let out a carefully disguised sigh as he announced the first champion.

"Durmstrang's champion will be Harry Potter!" Cheers broke out from the Slytherin tables, and also the vast majority of the females in the room. Harry sighed as he stood up, and tossed Viktor a handful of galleons, leaving his friend mouthing 'I told you so', as Harry approached the Head table, Karkaroff nodded at him, and Dumbledore ushered him into the back room of the Hall.

After a few short moments Harry heard another loud cheer, mostly from males, and he could only assume that a Beauxbatons champion had been chosen. He was correct, a few seconds after this thought crossed his mind the door opened to reveal the most attractive witch from that school, she attracted a wave of stares everywhere she went, and Harry suspected she had vampire or veela blood in her, most likely the latter. Harry shrugged to himself, time to work my magic.

Harry smiled at her, and bowed slightly, before taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. Instead of blushing, and stuttering like most girls in her position would most likely do, the Beauxbatons champion smiled back at him, and gave him a small courtesy.

"Fleur Delacour,"

"Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you,"

"I hope you know your charms may work on other girls, but they will not on me,"

"Then perhaps I should try something else? While we broach this subject let me just say that your powers, wherever they originate from, do not affect my mind whatsoever, a ritual I underwent several weeks ago protects my mind from all outside influences," This caught Fleur by surprise. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're not completely human, no mere human can be born with such natural beauty that you possess,"

"Very well, I am a half veela if you must know. Though I would be interested to hear about this ritual of yours…" At that moment they were interrupted as a loud cheer broke out from inside the Great Hall, moments later the door opened yet again to reveal a tall boy wearing a large grin across his face, spotting the other two he made his way over to introduce himself.

"Hello, Cedric Diggory," He shook hands with Harry and Fleur. Fleur took it upon herself to introduce them both at the same time. "I am Fleur Delacour, and this is obviously Harry Potter," Harry nodded to Cedric before the doors opened once more and all the headmasters entered the room with two extra people whom Harry suspected were the British Ministry officials.

"Congratulations to all of you! This is Mr Barty Crouch, and I am Ludo Bagman, we will be the Ministry Officials overseeing the tournament and acting as judges during the tasks. The first task is designed to test your courage, and your daring, therefore we will not be telling you what the task is, it will take place before the entire student body on November twenty-fourth,"

* * *

A couple hours later Harry joined Viktor in their suite on the Durmstrang ship, throwing himself face first onto his bed with a sigh. Viktor raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you have been where…?" Harry looked up with irritation plastered on his face.

"I was trying to talk to a few girls," Harry mumbled. Viktor gestured for him to continue. "They were interested at first, until one of them mentioned they saw me talking to Daphne Greengrass. I don't know why, but after that the others just got really nervous and left. When I questioned the girl who brought her up, all she would say is that getting on the Ice Queen's bad side isn't safe. I talked a few more people, and apparently Daphne has never shown any interest in a guy before, and since she smiled at me, all the girls at Hogwarts think I'm marked territory, so to speak."

Viktor just started laughing, "I don't know what you're complaining about, and there are still the Beauxbatons girls. Besides, you've been with enough girls, maybe it's time you settled down for awhile," With that, Viktor stood up and walked out, "I'm going to the gym, want to spar?"Harry shrugged and joined him. As they entered the gym they noticed that Maverick had actually outdone himself this time, the main room of the room was a large space perfect for all kinds of duels, and there were a couple weapons on the wall. Exploring some more, they discovered another door, leading to a smaller room with a couple muggle training devices, and weights, along with several practice dummies and punching bags.

"Sweet, this place looks fun,"

"I'll say, lets go,"

Walking back into the main room, Viktor tossed Harry a dagger about the size of his knife, and hefted a broadsword for himself. Viktor looked at Harry until he nodded, and leaned back on his right foot before springing forward, his blade perfectly parallel to the ground pointed away from his body. As he approached Harry he slashed upwards diagonally, Harry rolled forward and to his right, as he completed the roll he swept Viktor's legs out from underneath him and leaped up with his dagger prepared to use his full body weight to stab him, but he stabbed nothing but the wooden floor. Viktor had rolled out to the side as soon as Harry jumped, and now was swinging his sword in a downward slash, Harry had to leave his dagger imbedded into the floor to avoid the attack. They continued sparring like this for another half hour, before retiring for the night as it was already quite late.

The next day Harry and Viktor were sitting with Daphne and Tracey eating breakfast when Sirius' owl flew over to Harry with a letter, Harry took it and frowned as he realized it was written in Bulgarian, Sirius only wrote letters in that form if they were private or important. In Harry and Viktor's life, nothing was private with their guardians, so that leaves one possibility left.

_**Harry,**_

_**I heard you got named Champion, congratulations, don't worry about keeping any secrets while you're there, Lucian and I have everything covered, the Bulgarian ministry is ready to come in if Dumbledore or Fudge try anything, which is likely. So go all out on this competition, it should be fun. Now the reason I had to write in Bulgarian is because I know you're probably sitting with your little new Slytherin diversion right? **_

Harry smirked and looked over at Daphne, who was in the middle of a conversation with Tracey since Harry was busy, and Viktor was reading the letter over his shoulder.

_**Yes well I have some bad news for you. DO NOT LEAD HER ON. This is one girl you cannot do that with, I want you to stop. Her father contacted me the day after you met her. He had some concerns about her association with us, and after a long discussion with him over you and Daphne, has decided to begin negotiations about a marriage contract. I have no idea what you did to interest her, but whatever you did left a lasting impact. The Greengrass family is very powerful, and very dangerous. I do not want to be sucked into a Blood Feud because you broke another girls heart. To that end I do not trust you to not screw it up, so I have agreed to the negotiations. I will send you a copy of the contract when it is written up, don't worry I'll make sure your happy with it. Don't bother complaining, I know you've been with as many witches as you could find at Durmstrang, its time you settled down. **_

_**Sorry kid,**_

_**Sirius**_

_**PS. Actually no I'm not, I'm loving every minute of this.**_

Harry was speechless as he finished the letter from Sirius. Horrified he turned to Viktor, who was trying very hard to mask his laughter, and failing. Harry started shaking.

"Well…I told you so," with that Viktor completely gave in and burst out laughing, loudly. Daphne and Tracey looked over to see what he was laughing at, and were understandably confused.

"What's so funny?" Tracey asked Viktor, who simply continued laughing as he struggled to speak.

"I have a feeling you'll be finding out soon enough," He said pointing at an owl that appeared to be approaching Daphne.

Daphne shrugged and took the letter from her family owl, Rupert. Reading through the letter her face cycled through almost every emotion possible before settling on a blush with a small grin. Harry however, was banging his head against the table. Daphne saw this and looked a little saddened, Viktor, seeing her look explained to her.

"Don't worry about it, he's not upset about it being with you, just knowing his guardian the contract will be very…interesting. Harry just is concerned that the contract will be a little…rushed,"

A few days later they were both mailed copies of the betrothal contract. Harry groaned at reading it, Daphne just appeared shocked. Viktor questioned them about it, and found out why they were acting like this. Harry and Daphne must be engaged by Daphne's fifteenth birthday, and married by her sixteenth, their marriage must be consummated the same night as the wedding, and they would have to deliver an heir by Daphne's eighteenth birthday.

"I told you he would make everything move as quickly as possible," Harry weakly told Daphne, who wasn't much better. "At least tell me your birthday isn't like next week or something?"

Daphne let out a sigh in relief "No, my birthday is actually in March, so you should have a good amount of time to plan something, because if it's not a good proposal, I'm saying no and you get to try again," Harry merely raised his eyebrow at this.

"Is that a challenge?"

Daphne did not back down from his stare, "Yeah, it is. Probably harder than anything you'll have to face in the tournament at least," Daphne gave Harry a smirk at this. "I have to go to class now, I'll see you later," With her and Tracey left the two Durmstrang students.

Harry immediately turned to Viktor, "There is no way in hell I'm letting her say no. I'm going to start planning this, now. And you're going to help me," Viktor gulped, he had only seen that look in Harry's eyes once, and the last time that happened in their third year, they both ended up suspended from Durmstrang for a month, and they earned two national records and made history for the school.

* * *

Karkaroff came found them soon afterward, they were both hunched over a piece of parchment in their suite. Dismissing his curiosity he informed them of Dumbledore's decision that for fairness, all foreign students must still attend classes during the year this way all Champions would have equal time to prepare, the Beauxbatons students had their own teachers in their large carriage, and since Durmstrang didn't, Dumbledore insisted that they attend the Hogwarts classes.

"Great, where do we have to go?" Harry started gathering up the several of the books he had brought for independent study.

"Dumbledore wants you both to attend the Gryffindor 4th year classes with them; he said a boy named Ron Weasley will assist you,"

Viktor swore, "Tracey told me Weasley was the one who insulted you the first day, we will not be associating with him in any way," Karkaroff frowned, and told them just to find a Gryffindor 4th year to follow, or borrow a copy of their schedule. During the Hogwarts student's elective classes, they were allowed to come back to the ship for independent study. Which they will both be using to help prepare Harry for the first task.

During lunchtime Harry found the bushy haired girl who was sitting next to Weasley, and sat down next to her. She greeted him overly friendly, and Harry decided he was immediately creeped out.

"I've been informed we are to attend classes with the Gryffindor 4th years, do you mind giving me a copy of the class schedule?"

"Of course, but Dumbledore would like us to show you around the school as well, our classes are normally all with the Slytherins, and he told us to bring you to our electives as well," the girl was starring at Harry hungrily as she talked. After a short time she gave Harry and Viktor a copy of their schedule, touching them both more than was needed.

"What's your name?" Harry asked finally growing irritated, especially with the part about Dumbledore.

"Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley," Ron merely grunted at Harry and Viktor in response, apparently he hadn't forgotten about the first day the Durmstrang students had come to Hogwarts.

"Alright, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Viktor Krum. Let me first be clear with something, just because Dumbledore says something, does not make it law. My brother and I will not be attending your extra classes, we have our own classes to study for, and secondly, I don't care to know more about this school, we can find our way around ourselves-" at that Viktor cut into the conversation,

"And if you keep looking at us like that I will not hesitate to file a restraining order, and please do not touch us ever again," Harry nodded with Viktor as they both got up and walked away.

On a second thought, Harry guided Viktor up to the Head table where their Headmaster was talking to Dumbledore. Karkaroff looked up at them as they approached.

"Professor Karkaroff, we both have decided that since we must attend classes here, we will simply attend the classes with our peers from Slytherin. The ones from Gryffindor make me uncomfortable," Harry explained evenly.

"I must insist that-" Dumbledore tried to take over but Karkaroff stopped him.

"Yes I must say I'm inclined to agree with you, if you are to attend classes here at least do so with those who you feel comfortable with," Karkaroff nodded at the two of them, a clear dismissal. As Harry and Viktor left they heard Dumbledore arguing with Karkaroff.

A few minutes later Harry and Viktor followed the Slytherins into the dungeons to have their first potions class at Hogwarts.

As the Potions master, Snape, swept into the room he immediately locked onto Harry and sneered.

"Well it seems Potter has decided to grace us with his presence,"

Harry just looked at him curiously, wondering why Snape still held a grudge over something that had happened over twenty years prior.

"Potion is on the board get to work,"

At the end of the hour while Harry and Viktor were finishing up their potion Snape came up behind them and give them some of his critique.

"A worthless attempt, it seems you have inherited your father's pathetic skills," Snape walked away, not expecting a comment, another thing he didn't expect was for Harry to stand up with a completely blank face.

"Potter sit down, before I make you," At this the entire class looked up, most of the class was sniggering apart from Tracey and Daphne, even Viktor was a little, that might have been because he knew what Harry was up to.

"No I don't think I will, you see I don't think you paid attention during Dumbledore's speech in the beginning of the year. If you would you should have realized by now that I do not abide by the rules of Hogwarts, I stand by the Durmstrang laws. Do you know why Durmstrang has never had any bullying incidents Professor?" Snape was about to blow up at Harry, but the look in his eyes stopped him and he resorted to shaking his head no, "The reason we do not have any bullies at our school, is because one of the Laws that is most strongly implemented is that of 'An eye for an eye'. Let me skip to the part where you should never insult me again. It means that since you insulted me and my father, I have every right to cut your tongue out and never allow you to insult someone again. Consider this your warning," Harry gathered his things, and left with Viktor following him. Viktor sent the Potions professor a smirk as he left.

* * *

Dumbledore summoned Harry to his office that night, predictably. Viktor received a tip from an anonymous student about a hint for the first task, so Harry assured Viktor he could handle the aged goat and went to his office alone. Harry was unsurprised to find Karkaroff and Snape already there.

"Mr. Potter according to Professor Snape you threatened him, is that correct?" Dumbledore asked the second he opened the door. Harry decided he did not care to dance around the subject since they couldn't touch him anyway.

"Yeah, but honestly I'd prefer to call it a warning, because if he does it again I will cut out his tongue,"

Dumbledore stood up and said in the most commanding voice he could manage, "If you assault a teacher on my school I will be forced to evict you from the grounds and you will be unable to complete the tournament,"

Harry raised his eyebrow at this and laughed.

"You really think that's going to work on me? By law I have every right to do exactly what I threatened, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Even if you did try, to knowingly prevent a witch or wizard from completing a magically binding contract is punishable by life in prison, or in some cases, the dementor's kiss,"

At this Karkaroff cut in, "Dumbledore you gave him the right to do so when you stated at the beginning of the year that all foreign students obey their own rules, this is one of our rules, one of the most important ones actually," he turned to Snape, "If you wish to keep your tongue, I suggest you refrain from insulting him no matter the cause," Karkaroff then turned to Harry, "You may go, if any teacher insults you, you may tear out their tongue. But keep it clean, try to refrain from using your bare hands," At this Snape and Dumbledore looked away uncomfortably, but Harry just shrugged. He left the office hearing an argument commence.

Later that night Viktor found Harry still looking over that same piece of parchment, the one they had been writing down ideas to propose to Daphne with, he poked him to get his attention.

"Hey Harry, the first task is dragons by the way," Harry looked up at him irritably,

"Okay, what about dragons? Do I have to kill one or what?"

"Nope, apparently just get an egg it's going to be guarding, not sure if it would be easier to just kill the damn thing," This was true, a dragon would do anything to protect its eggs, they have been known to fight to the death over a simple egg.

"Alright sounds easy enough, I'll just use Blood Magic and make it look easy, I don't really care if Dumbledore finds out and I don't feel like fighting a dragon,"

Viktor laughed, "Well then it looks like the only problem you have that we have to deal with is how to propose to your betrothed, no big deal right?" Harry gave him the finger.

* * *

The next two months went by painfully slow, all Harry and Viktor did was attend useless classes and learn nothing that they didn't already do. Harry continued to talk to Daphne and learn more about her as he began to become more comfortable with the idea of marrying her, he found he didn't mind anymore, she was already one of the most beautiful witches he had met, spending the rest of his days, and nights, with her sounded fairly interesting. Viktor on the other hand, had began to casually date Tracey about a month before the first task. In their spare time away from classes and their girls, Harry and Viktor trained mostly, and planned Harry's eventual proposal. He had rejected a great many ideas that he had come up with due to finding out more and more about Daphne, but he still was hardly any closer to finding the best possible plan by the time the day of the first task came.

The day of the first task was one of pleasant relaxation and also the time where Harry and Viktor were the only ones in the entire school who did not care whatsoever for the task, Viktor already knew what was going to happen and how long it would take, therefore he considered not even going to watch as it would be a waste of energy to navigate the crowds. At the last minute he decided he would go just to watch the reactions of the professors. Harry said goodbye to Daphne outside the Champions tent, Daphne had no idea what he had planned so of course she was nervous for him, but he tried to tell her not to worry.

"Harry try to come back in one piece? I'd rather not be married to a cripple the rest of my life," Daphne said as she gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Daphne I'll be perfectly fine, I'll have this thing faster than you'll say yes to my proposal," Harry joked, Daphne didn't react except to tighten her grip on his neck, Harry couldn't see her face, eventually he heard a short giggle.

"Well I certainly hope so, I'd rather not have to sit in those stands for all of next month," With that Daphne gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. Harry watched her go with a smirk, she had no idea.

Inside the champions tent all the Champions were gathered before Bagman who had a bag with him, it appeared to be smoking.

"Welcome Champions, you will all only be allowed to compete using your wands, Sorry Potter that means no dagger," Harry growled and put it on a table, planning to summon it immediately anyway, "You will each draw from this bag the creature you will have to retrieve a golden egg from, there will also be a number attached to each, this will be the order that you compete in, now, Miss Delacour you first," Fleur rolled her eyes and drew a Chinese Fireball from the bag with a number two on it, Cedric then drew a Welsh Green with a number one on it, then Harry drew a Hungarian Horntail with a three on it. No one reacted other than to look at their number. Harry shrugged and sat down, he wasn't worried at all.

While Harry waited for his turn he listened to the crowds reactions as the other champions competed against their dragon, and was no impressed. Cedric took the longest at around half an hour, and Fleur halved his time. Harry grinned, he would win this easy. When he heard his name get called out and the cannon fired off, he was still grinning.

Walking into the arena the crowd went nuts, but Harry ignored that. The Horntail was looking at him, thinking it would actually be able to fight him, it was wrong. Harry quickly send his mind down the bond with his dagger, and ran behind some cover to get his spell off. Gripping his blade like a fork Harry sliced a large cut down his wrist and began chanting as his body glowed a deep red. The people who had seen him cut himself began to scream as his blood was freely flowing, but Harry ignored them. Finishing his chant he stood up and walked out to face the dragon. As the dragon reared his head to bathe Harry in flames Harry raised his bleeding hand and a red ball of energy shot out towards the dragon and connected with its face.

Harry smirked, feeling the dragon under his will, and walked forward, commanding the dragon with his mind to back away from the egg, which it did before bowing its massive head to Harry. Harry picked up the golden egg and walked back towards where he entered, he was about to leave before he remembered he needed his score, and turned to look at the judges expectantly. The entire arena was completely silent, except for Viktor's soft chuckling. The judges eventually slowly raised their wands and each shot out a sparkling ten from each of their wands, a perfect score. Harry simply nodded to himself and walked out without giving the judges a second glance.

* * *

_Sorry about the wait, I've been out of town and busy for the past few weeks. I didn't even touch my computer all of last week tbh. Read, review, and enjoy_


End file.
